The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum plant, commercially known as a trailing Snapdragon, botanically known as Antirrhinum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sulte Broe.
The new Antirrhinum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early and freely flowering Antirrhinums with trailing and mounded plant habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Antirrhinum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2000 of a proprietary selection of Antirrhinum hybrida identified as code number 24-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Antirrhinum hybrida identified as code number 42-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Antirrhinum was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. in May, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since May, 2001, in Gilroy, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Antirrhinum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.